ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Banila
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 19, entitled "The Demons Rise Again". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' In his first appearance, Banila was one of two monsters (along with his counterpart, Aboras) who had existed 300 million years ago during the Glacier Period. The monsters were described as being very violent and their destructive capacities would have destroyed mankind if left unchecked, thus the much more advanced civilization of that period managed to reduce both monsters into a liquid form and had them sealed away in a time capsule, never to be released again. However in present day Japan, the capsules were unearthed and Banila's red capsule was accidentally broken free in a construction site, where it was take to a dump and left alone. One night, the capsule was struck by lightning during a thunderstorm, and the lightning reactivated the capsule's contents, reviving the monster and causing Banila to go on a rampage. Sure enough, the Science Patrol was sent to deal with the monster, but their assaults did nothing to deter Banila's rampage, and the team was forced to retreat and re-plan their attack after Aboras was released. Banila's path of destruction lead the monster to an olympic stadium, where he re-confronted Aboras, and the two monsters battled fiercely. Both monsters' fight seemed evenly matched with Banila's flames countering Aboas's foam, until finally the Science Patrol arrived to resume their attack. They first targeted Banila as he had been attacked previously and was assumed to be weaker, and their did so by shooting out one of the monster's eyes. With Banila mortally injured, Aboras took advantage of the weakened monster and he sadistically murdered Banila with his foam breath, causing Banila to dissolve away from the attack. 'The Ultraman' to be added 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' to be added 'Ultraman X' Banila reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in the show's 1st episode, entitled "A Voice From the Starry Sky".http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Banila's profile in "Ultraman X" Banila made a cameo appearance as one of the many Spark Dolls who transformed into Monsters after being exposed to the Ultra Flare event from Ultraman X's and Greeza's battle. Banila was briefly seen battling against Aboras in Moscow, Russia. Appearances in other media to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * : Termed in the ''Ultra Monster Attack Drama Technical Encyclopedia, Banila can fire a stream of flames from his mouth. * Resurrection: So long as a certain Soundwave does not paralyze him, Banila can resurrect himself by its own free will whenever he is killed. (Used exclusively in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero). Behind the scenes Portrayal * 'Banila '''is portrayed by suit actor Tajiri Yasuhiro. Notes * ''to be added Gallery Banila vs Aboras.png|Banila vs. Aboras References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Jonias Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultraman X Monsters